


Unexpected Valentine

by Jibbiha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbiha/pseuds/Jibbiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina didn't expect her Valentine like this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Valentine

This is my first English fiction. Apologize for any faults.

 

It's 9 o'clock in the evening Regina Mills who was still sitting at the bar at dining since 6pm. Regina glanced at Ruby who gave a sympathetic smile to her before put another shot of vodka in front of Regina.

 

"I think that you should go home queenie." Ruby said to Regina while sitting behind the bar facing Regina.

 

"She said she will come." Regina answers and look down at her watch.

 

"She may having something to deal with now, may be you should go home and wait her there." Ruby suggested 

 

"...Do you think she's with Hook now?" Regina asked before turn to the door to see if Emma was going to appear in a second.

 

"I don't know queenie, how about I bake you a pie." Ruby asked "it's Valentine day you shouldn't be sad." Ruby didn't wait for answer she go back to the kitchen left Regina alone again.

 

Regina sighed before turn her head from the door one part of her mind thought that Emma might have some work to do and another part was her most fear that Emma might be with Hook now. But if Emma was with Hook why did Emma asked her to come here to see her in 1 hour ago. Did she has to go home like Ruby said or wait until Emma show up but if Emma would never show up tonight? She has a lot of questions in her mine that made her didn't notice that someone just sat next to her.

 

"Hello, madam mayor." The guy sound startled her from her own thought 

 

"Good evening, Dr. Whale" she answered back without interest.

 

"What are you doing alone in Valentines night shouldn't you with miss Swan?" The doctor asked while flicking the menu pages 

 

"I don't know where she is and please stop bother me I'm not in the mood to talk with anyone now." Regina said before stand up and walk to the door but granny just caught her and ran to her.

 

"Are you going home Reggie?" Granny touched her left forearm. 'That's weird' Regina thought that's not because granny touched her but the concern in granny's eyes which hid something behind glasses.

 

"I think I should go home like Ruby said." Regina answer. She just wanted to go home and cry until she fall asleep. Deep in her gut, she knew her Valentine not going to end well. The changes in Emma lately show her obviously that Emma's not love her anymore or the worst is she has never love her.

 

"How about the blueberry cheese pie? We are baking it for you, which will finish in 10 minutes." Granny asked while pull Regina out of the door back to the counter.

 

"I'm very appreciated granny but I don't think I can eat anything anymore tonight.... I just don't want to eat the fucking pie before my girlfriend break up with me okay!" Regina blurted out with tears. She knew that and she knew that granny and Ruby knew that too. She might close with the twos but Emma was close with these two women too. They hid something, something which is her most fear. She already knew that this day would come but she didn't expect in Valentine day.

 

"Oh honey, how did you know?" Granny asked.

 

That's it, Emma really going to break up with her and granny and Ruby knew about it too. She didn't know that the feeling will hurt like this, it's the worst pain from all what she's been experienced. Why? Why Emma chose this day to break up with her, is she not good enough, how about the promise that Emma would never leave her, how about the trip to Mexico next month that they already booked the tickets, the questions that both she wanted to ask Emma and herself came through her head like a flooding they overwhelmed her and she didn't know how to cope with them. She just collapsed and cried on the floor while granny stared at her because she didn't know how to cope with the situation like this too.

 

Granny glanced at Ruby who still stand shocked behind the bar both Regina and Emma are her best friends and she didn't know either what she should do she hurried grabbed her phone in pocket before dialed the one who cause the crying woman in the center of her dining.

 

-A couple weeks earlier-

 

"Do we going to have lunch together today?" Regina asked before Emma left the house.

 

"I don't think so, and I'll be home little bit late you don't have to wait for me if you want" Emma replied and skidded out of the front door

 

"Where you going?" Regina ran after her.

 

"Umm..night shift, I guess." Emma said while opening her VW door.

 

"Okay.." Regina nodded and waved to Emma but the blond didn't seem to care to wave back.

 

She might have a lot of work to do Regina thought. Lately, Emma acted very different it's happened everyday in last 3 weeks, Emma always hurried to go to work in the morning and she came home late after Regina already fell asleep. She looked like she hid something and she hope all day all night that Emma would not break up with her soon. Emma spent more time with Killian, it's has been 2 years ago that they broke up. May be she couldn't give Emma what she want like Killian could give to Emma. Last month everything was very perfect after Emma moved in to her mansion. She didn't know what will happen but she hope that Emma not going to leave her. What if she did...

 

-End of flashback-

 

"Emma, I don't know what your shitty plan tonight but can you just come to granny's and see what you've done. It's too much Emma and if you still resist to go on your plan could you please just come here and finish what you want to do now." Ruby talked and wouldn't let Emma talk anything back to her and ended the call without listening Emma.

 

The door of dining was opened and Emma stood there, the chill from outside came through the restaurant that made Regina looked up to see. She stood up from the floor and rush to Emma

 

"I'm ready just do it Swan." She said while blushing her tears away from her cheeks.

 

Emma looked to granny and with question in her eyes 'how the hell that Regina know her plan and why she crying?' Granny just shakes her head a little bit and walked back behind the counter.

 

"Are you going to say or you want me to say by myself?" Regina asked 

 

"'Gina I'm sorry that I'm late and I-" she was cut the sentence by Regina 

 

"I don't want to hear any explanations miss Swan if you plan your breaking up with me just say it and go to wherever that you came from with your Captain Guyliner." Regina said before recklessly wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand.

 

"No! Gina what? I'm not going to break up with you, never! What make you think that?" Emma asked before pulled her girlfriend and hugged her tight. Regina who couldn't stop the crying laid her head on Emma chest and cry even more. "Hey hey I'm here shh..I'm sorry that I made you thought that." Emma tried to comfort her girlfriend who the crying getting worse.

 

"Why you spend so much time with Hook?" Regina said through her sobbing "I don't know what are you doing why you act so distant from me?" Regina said and certainly that she didn't see that people around her were walking and stop around her and her girlfriend.

 

"Listen to me baby" Emma took a deep breath and wiped the tears out of her love by her both thumps, she cleared her throat again while glancing at her mother who stood behind Regina and gave her a small smile that courage her.

 

"Okay, baby please listen to me carefully and don't cut me while I'm talking. Okay?" Emma said. Regina lifted her head up from Emma's chest, her eyes still glistened with tears. "I love you Regina but the things not okay with me to be with you like this..." Emma was cut by the big sobbing from Regina "Shh baby listen to me...I don't want to be with you like this anymore I mean like girlfriend." She tighten the hold, the woman in her arm couldn't stop the tears the tears that start streaming down again. "I love you more than any-" she was cut by the yelling from the brunette.

 

"and why you say this?!" Regina started to scream she tried to throw the fist and let go of the tight hold of Emma.

 

"I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore but..." Emma used another hand to pick something from her pocket. "I want to be your fiancé instead...will you marry me my queen?" Emma said while looking deep in her girlfriend eyes.

 

Regina just stared back at her girlfriend she had the answer for sure but what she did not have is her voice to answer the simply question. She didn't expect this because she has been expected worse. 

 

People around the couple started to cheer "say yes say yes say yes.." Everyone had the nervous look on their face like Emma who waiting for the answer.

 

Finally, the former evil queen just nodded her head. Emma shanking hand grasped the brunette left hand and put the diamond ring to her right now fiancée. 

 

"I love you so much baby, I'm sorry for all these tears that I made you." Emma just held her fiancée more tight than she already did.

 

People around them start to sang the song of joy for them. Snow who watching her daughter push herself from her husband hug and walk to hug her daughter and her old enemy who right now is almost daughter in law. 

 

"I'm so glad for you twos, I can't believe it oh my God." Snow said through her sobbing.

 

"I swear ma if you going to make a surprise like this again I have to have the conversation with you before look at how you made mom cried...by the way, congrats and I want a sister because I don't think I want brother since he might play my play station and I don't want him to." Henry said to his moms.

 

"Henry!" Regina tried to snap with serious tone but her laugh just betrayed her.

 

"I think that we have to hurry for our wedding 'Gina since our big boy want to have his sister soon." Emma chuckled before kissed her fiancée lips as deep as she can.

 

Regina is the one who push away from the long deep kiss "Em...why you spent a lot of time with Hook?" Regina asked she still had feared in her eyes.

 

"Oh! About that. Killian he had the magic potion to use to dig the best diamond from the mine and the diamond on your ring is very special because we can use its to make everything amazing mix with our true love. For example, Henry sister." Emma said with widest smile.

 

"That's why it's take you so long to make the ring for me?" Regina asked

 

"Yes baby, and don't worry about me and Killian again that make me feel horrible." Emma said before turn to winked at the pirate who pretended to make a sad face to her.

 

"Thank you Emma, for everything..I really don't know how to live without you...please don't leave me." Regina said

 

"Never" the blond bent down to kiss the top of brunette head.

 

The end

 

Thank you for reading :)


End file.
